


Under Wraps

by scerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, M/M, Mummy Derek Hale, Mummy Peter Hale, Scottyween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: Suddenly, the back of its bony hand knocked against the glass and its feet were kicking upward, trying to escape. It's alive! The mummy was alive!"Scott, do you remember those horror movies where the really dumb guys do the really dumb thing that gets them killed?" Stiles croaked, "We did the thing, Scott! We did the thing!"(Or an AU where Scott and Stiles inadvertently resurrect a four thousand-year-old mummy, who they've named Derek, and accidentally set a plague upon Beacon Hills.)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Under Wraps

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Scottyween, guys!! I made another WIP that'll take me forever to finish! Yay we love that for ourselves!! :D
> 
> So basically the entire inspiration here was the pilot episode of Teen Wolf, but with mummies. So the premise is Scott and Stiles go to the museum to check out the mummy exhibit and accidentally resurrect mummy!Derek from the dead and try to acclimate him to real life. There's lots of stretches in history and leaps in logic here but that's what makes it fun.
> 
> Enjoy the Halloween-y aesthetic. 🎃🎃🎃

Scott should really learn to tell Stiles "no". His hair-brained schemes have never worked out for him in the past.

He could still remember the earful he got from Stiles' father when they were kids and had to be peeled off the bathroom ceiling. ("I didn't realize the super glue was that strong!" Stiles had said.)

Or that time they got stopped at the Mexican border because apparently three-hundred pounds of firecrackers had "exceeded the federal limit". ("I knew we should've tried Canada," Stiles had said.)

But whatever the case may be, Scott should know better than to let Stiles talk him into going on yet another one of their nighttime adventures. Especially considering that Scott wasn't in the mood to go anywhere. Not after getting another rejection letter from Professor Harris to join his summer expedition in Cairo.

No, Scott McCall was just not in the mood to go anywhere or do anything other than lie in his bed and wallow in misery.

Ever since he was young, Scott had been obsessed with Ancient Egypt. He would read all the books he could find in the library about it; he'd make regular visits to the Beacon Hills Museum almost every weekend to check out the Egyptian exhibits, and he even learned how to decipher hieroglyphics all on his own. But his Egyptology professor, Harris, just never bothered to give him the time of day.

Scott had been applying for that summer program since his freshman year at BHU, but every year, like clockwork, he kept getting rejected. This summer had been his last chance to join the expedition, but Harris simply did not like him.

To make his mood even worse, he was going to be missing out on the excavation of the royal tomb of Taliah I, one of the last rulers of Eighteenth Dynesty and one of the earliest known female rulers of Egypt. She was known as one of the most powerful pharaohs in history, and this summer, Harris' summer group would be assisting in the dig that had been going on for the last six months and Scott wanted to be there.

Scott sighed to himself as he crumpled up the paper and tossed it into his waste basket. He surmised he would have to just check out the Egyptian exhibit when it opened next month. There were already two mummified bodies that had been donated to the museum.

He swiveled back to his desk to start looking over his thesis paper that he wrote for Harris' class while absent-mindedly watching Boris Karloff in The Mummy on basic cable when Stiles unceremoniously plopped into his bedroom.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott exclaimed as he watched his best friend knock over his papers and books all over the floor.

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles replied as he dusted himself off and sat at the edge of Scott's bed.

"You know live here, right?"

And it was true. Stiles had been crashing at Scott's apartment since Scott broke things off with Theo, even though it was only supposed to be temporary. But a couple of days turned into a couple of weeks which then turned into a couple of months and now Scott had a new roommate, who ate all of his food and was always late with the rent.

"I got locked out and I forgot what the hide-a-key looked like," Stiles said with a shrug.

Scott rolled his eyes. "You couldn't find the plastic rock-shaped hide-a-key that's right next to the doormat? When we're on the second floor?"

Stiles just shrugged, waving him off. "That's beside the point!" He sucked in a breath, looking very proud of himself. "Because I am the greatest best friend you could ever ask for! And you wanna know why?"

This was beginning to sound eerily similar to the speech Stiles made before that incident in Las Vegas that got them banned from seven hotels. ("How was I supposed to know the casino was gonna flood?" Stiles had said.) Stiles' dad had to make a call to get them out of that ugly situation without putting a black spot on Scott's clean record.

But against his better judgement, Scott let out a deep sigh and asked, "Why are you the best friend I could ever ask for?"

"Well, you know that new mummy exhibit you've been talking about? I just happen to have used my connections and I, the greatest best friend of all time, am gonna take you to for a special sneak peek of that bag of bones before everyone else."

Scott's eyebrows raised in surprise, smiling brightly. "What? How? Did your dad make a call? When do we get to see it?"

Stiles scratched the back of his head, letting out a nervous laugh as he watched the excited grin on Scott's face slowly die away.

_And here it comes..._

"Well..." He was using _that_ voice again. The voice that almost got them arrested for smuggling seventy-eight puppies back over in Texas. ("But...puppies!" Stiles had said.)

"Stiles," Scott whined. "What did you do?"

Stiles held his hands up, looking rather guilty. "I didn't do anything! But I did get us a card key to get us into the Beacon Hills Museum after closing hours!"

"So we're sneaking in?" Scott said, sounding very annoyed. "Where did you even get a key? You didn't steal it, did you?"

But Stiles looked offended at the accusation. "I did not! I cloned it using an RFID simulator."

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. "Isn't that worse than stealing?"

"Well, it's smarter," Stiles said with a shrug. He dangled the card key in front of his Scott with a slick grin on his face. "We're going."

It was almost midnight by the time they drove down to the museum. It was well passed closing hours, but the two boys were parked behind the building where the big trucks would bring in the new artifacts.

It was a full moon out tonight, but judging by the slow rumbling and the flashes of lightning every so often, it was going to be raining soon. It would be best to get in and out as soon as possible, but their late night breaking and entering still didn't sit right with Scott.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott whined as Stiles picked the lock on the chained link fence.

"You're the ony always bitching about never getting to see the action up close," Stiles shot back as he and Scott hid behind a dumpster, occasionally poking his head out to see if the coast was clear. "Well, now's your chance to get to see your mummy _up close_."

Scott hummed thoughtfully. He could simply wait out the month, but the idea of seeing the unfinished exhibit within minutes had Scott's heart beating fast. And it wasn't like they were going to release a family of alligators on the loose...again. ("But they looked so sad!" Stiles had said.)

The security guard was probably half-asleep in his booth in the front, so sneaking in with Stiles' key card went by smoothly for them. Scott knew the place like the back of his hand. It was his safe haven. He was even on a first name basis with the curator, Dr. Deaton.

They turned the corner, cutting across the Ice Age exhibit with the stuffed sabertoothed tigers and woolly mammoths before passing by the WWII-era before they finally reached Egypt.

The section was closed off but Stiles' lock-picking skills were unmatched and they were soon hit with the golden glow of the Egyptian room.

The new part of the exhibit was already halfway done. There was even one of the mummies excavated from the royal tomb out on display. The walls were adorned with priceless artifacts. From the tools they used to canopic jars to the golden masks the Pharoah's wore. It made Scott feel like a little kid again.

"Is that it?" Stiles pointed over at the mummy inside the glass case. "Old girl's got a few years on her."

Scott shook his head no. "Taliah was still being looked over somewhere else, last I heard. This must be one of the other mummies they got from the tomb. Deaton mentioned there were three of them."

They shined a light on the display case. The gold placard underneath _Darekhamun_ written in all capital letters with a brief description underneath.

"This was her son," Scott explained, reading the placard. "He was the Prince of Egypt."

"I love that movie!"

Scott chuckled. "This was great, Stiles. Thanks."

Stiles smiled smugly. "Just remember that when we're on the Mexican border again and I wanna start up that taco shop like I said we would."

How could Scott forget about the taco shop scheme at the abandoned church in Mexico. ("At least we didn't die when it collapsed!" Stiles had said.)

Stiles flashed his light around until he found a scroll in a glass case on a pedestal that he immediately opened and snatched up, unraveling it to check out the hieroglyphics.

"Stiles!" Scott hissed, "That's a priceless artifact. You can't just grab it like that."

But Stiles simply shrugged and waved him off. "Just looks like a piece of paper with a bunch of outdated emojis to me, bro." Scott felt his eye twitch. "So what's it say, bro? You can read this, right?"

"I mean, I can decipher it, but I don't know if I could really read it. No one really knows how the Ancient Egyptians spoke their language, so it's all guess work. Here, let me see."

Stiles handed him the scroll and he scanned through it thoughtfully. His eyes widened in fascination as he tried his best to translate as much as he could.

"It's the _Book of the Dead_."

Stiles' face scrunched up. "That looks nothing like in the movie. It doesn't even have that cool puzzle box thingy!"

Scott huffed. "This isn't a movie, Stiles. It's supposed to be the text they use to help people pass into the afterlife. It's like a prayer. But there's something else here." Scott examined the text closer. "It looks like a...resurrection spell?"

Stiles' face widened in an evil grin that could only get Scott into trouble like that incident in Australia. ("We are never domesticating a baby kangaroo again, Scotty!" Stiles had said.)

"Resurrection spell, you say?" Stiles cackled. "Well, alright. Let's wake this bad boy up."

Scott hesitated. There was an uneasy feeling inside, made no better when he had Stiles behind him, encouraging him to read the text against his better judgment. It was almost like he was the little devil on his shoulder that told him to do the wrong thing even though the little angel on his other shoulder was begging him not to.

And almost all of the time, little devil Stiles won.

"I might have this wrong, okay?" He cleared his throat and began reading the text aloud. " _Akh maa-khru duat khpr_."

"Uh, bless you?"

" _Akh maa-khru duat khpr_ ," Scott repeated once more, with feeling. " ** _Akh maa-khru duat khpr!_** "

There was a thundering howl. The storm outside the museum raged on and a sudden draft began to engulf the Egyptian section. Was this really it? Was every crazy theory and fantasy of Scott's youth about to come to life?

Of course it wasn't. Egyptian curses and reincarnated mummies are all just a bunch of Hollywood nonsense. The cool breeze was gone and everything went quiet. And Scott began to feel a little foolish for entertaining the idea that he could bring back an ancient, four thousand-year-old mummy from the dead.

"Alright, we had our fun," Scott began, as he started to carefully roll the scroll up. "We should get going already before security catches us."

Scott opened the glass case to put the scroll back, taking extra care to adjust it exactly how it was when Stiles took it out.

"S-Scott..." Stiles croaked, but Scott ignored him and kept his focus on the scroll's placement. "Scott..." he repeated, a little louder.

"Be quiet, Stiles!" Scott admonished. "I'm trying to get this just right."

"SCOTT!"

Frustrated, Scott whipped his head around to see what the fuss was about. Stiles was standing, face paler than a ghost's, and pointing at the supposedly dead mummified corpse in the glass case.

The mummy was now moving its neck, its frail bones making a sick cracking noise every time it turned its head. And now its chest was heaving, jolting upwards like it was struggling to breathe. But mummies don't breathe. They're not _**supposed** _to breathe.

Suddenly, the back of its bony hand knocked against the glass and its feet were kicking upward, trying to escape.

It's alive! The mummy was alive!

"Scott, do you know those horror movies where the really, really dumb guys do the thing that gets them killed?" Stiles said remorsefully. "We did the thing, Scott! We did the thing!"

The mummy's movements were becoming more urgent, more erratic. Scott rushed over to the case, unsure of what to do with the convulsing cadaver inside, and rapped his hands against the glass, telling it, "No! No, stop it! Go to bed!"

"That's your big plan?"

"I don't know!" Scott cried hopelessly. He ran back to the scroll again, seeing if there was any kind of counter-spell that would lay the mummy to rest once again. Meanwhile, Stiles was busy with his own magical spells.

"Gort, klaatu, barada, nikto!" Stiles shouted, waggling his fingers at the moving corpse as if he were some kind of witch from an old Disney movie. "Bibbidi-bobbidi, Majin Buu! Abracadabra-alakazam! Mega Alakazam!"

He clapped his hands together. "Amenophis!"

But nevertheless, the mummy persisted. In fact, it appeared that the corpse was getting bigger.

"Uh, Scott..."

"I know, Stiles!" Scott shouted back as he desperately looked through the scroll, but at this point in his frantic haste, he likely couldn't even spell his own name, let alone decipher ancient hieroglyphs.

"No, Scott," Stiles cried, "I think he's getting fatter."

Scott snapped his head back towards the glass case, seeing that the mummy's body did indeed filled out more since the last time Scott looked at it just seconds ago.

No longer was it a rickety skeleton of frail bones wrapped in old cloth. Now he was beginning to grow an ugly grayish kind of flesh. There were also more teeth in its mouth and it appeared that its face had grown a nose.

"He's not getting fatter, Stiles..." Scott said shakily. "He's regenerating."

Stiles gulped loudly. "Yep, I figured that. Was hoping I was imagining it."

By now, the mummy had fully grown into a new body, broad-shouldered and too tightly cramped in that little glass case it was in.

"We're fine, right, Stiles?" Scott asked nervously. "He's trapped in there... He can't get out."

"It's a _**glass**_ case, Scotty..."

"Shit." The color in Scott's face completely left him. "M-maybe it's reinforced glass?"

As if to prove him wrong, the mummy had jerked its head upward and left a small crack against the glass pane.

Stiles couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out a loud scream, right in Scott's ear, and none of this was very helpful to the situation at hand.

He could hear a crack against the glass and then another and then another after that. The sounds of the glass breaking, combined with Stiles' helpless wailing and the threat of impending doom awaiting them, was making it really hard to concentrate. But at this point, the scroll might as well have been in an alien language.

"Scott, Scott! Anytime you're ready!"

"I'm trying," Scott wailed, "But I don't think there's a counter-spell for this."

"You're telling me the Egyptians follow the 'no backsies' rule?!" Stiles shouted angrily, flailing his arms. "I say we get the hell out of here before Boris Karloff tears us limb from limb."

"We can't just leave it here, Stiles!"

"Oh, yes, we can!"

With one final jolt, the mummy knocked against the case and the glass shattered all over the floor. They were officially screwed now.

The mummy toppled over unceremoniously, moving its limbs around now that it had more room to stretch. It had finally reached a point in regeneration that it was actually starting to make sounds now, groaning out as if it were in pain. It was crawling towards Scott and Stiles, though Scott wasn't entirely sure if it even knew where it was or where it was going.

Both Scott and Stiles were frozen in fear, unable to run away as they watched their fates unfold right in front of them. The mummy's skin had started to turn a light pink, fleshy color, no longer sporting the hideous grayed discoloration it had before. Spiky, black hair was poking out from the top of the wraps, and pretty soon, they were met with a pair of sharp, green eyes.

He was now fully reborn.

The man, no longer a mummy, curled away like an untrusting wolf when he saw the two boys, his face still obscured by the bandages. His lip snarled upward and he made a hissing, threatening noises like a caveman. He began to yell out at them in, what Scott assumed, was Ancient Egyptian.

" _Who goes there?_ " the man said, but only Scott could half-understand what he was saying. The man pointed at them, shouting. " _Thieves! The gods will judge you! Your death shall come swiftly!_ "

"He's pointing at us and looks angry, what's he saying?"

"Uh, something... something... thieves... something... something... gods and death."

"Yeah, I don't like those words together."

The man made a run for the display case that had a collection of antique Egyptian weapons. This could only end very badly for them. The man reached forward to grab one of the golden axes inside before promptly running straight into the glass window. He furrowed his eyebrow, confused, and padded his palms against the pane, trying to understand what kind of sorcery this was.

He bumped backwards against the sign and accidentally activated the automated voice-over, spooking himself.

" _Ra?_ " the man called out bewilderedly as he pressed his face against the glass. " _Anubis?_ "

With the man distracted, Stiles whacked Scott over the shoulder before pulling him towards the exit. They bolted out of the room and into the hallway, passing the various Egyptian artifacts and ancient vases.

They reached the Ice Age exhibit before Scott had to stop because he was out too out of breath.

"Wait, wait," he heaved as he fished out his inhaler to take a few puffs.

"Scotty, we gotta go!" Stiles said, panicky, as he pulled on Scott's arm. "You can have an asthma attack on the ride home. That psychopath is gonna kill us!"

Suddenly, something zipped right between the boys with a light _thwapping_ noise and the stuffed sabertoothed tiger was now skewered with a long arrow protruding from its head. The two best friends looked over to see that their old mummy friend had somehow found a working bow and arrow.

With swift movement, the man reached for another arrow and readied himself before Scott and Stiles decided to book it once again, barely missing the shot that almost went straight through Scott's neck.

At this point, the boys were now screaming for help, not even caring about the fact that they were going to have to explain why they were being chased by a man wrapped in old toilet paper with a thousands-year-old bow and arrow like he was a zombie Robin Hood. They were not even sure what their next move was, just that they needed to get away from this lunatic and escape from this maze-like museum.

"Scott! Scott!" Stiles had cried out. Scott stopped in his tracks and turned to see Stiles being pressed against the wall by the throat as the man held a golden, antique dagger at his stomach. "Scott! Scott!"

Scott lunged at the man, attempting to tackle him to the ground. Except Scott was an asthmatic, little bean and this man was made of solid marble. Scott comically fell flat on his face after his pitiful attempt at saving his best friend's life.

Nevertheless, the man tossed easily Stiles aside before pulling Scott up by the neck and pinning him against the wall. Scott looked into the emerald green eyes of the man, whose face was still mostly obscured by the bandages. This was the last thing he was going to see. His love of Ancient Egypt was about to be his undoing.

" _The gods will judge you for your misdeeds!_ " the man said, but the lack of oxygen to Scott's brain made it impossible for Scott half-understand.

Suddenly, there was a crashing noise and the man toppled over to the ground, dropping Scott who coughed as he got a second wind in his lungs. There were pieces of pottery shattered all around him and to his right, Scott watched Stiles walk forward, huffing and puffing and heart pounding in his skinny chest as he held the remains of a valuable piece of history.

"I saved the day!" Stiles declared proudly, tossing the remains as he struck a Superman-like pose.

"Dude!" Scott cried, "That was a priceless antique!"

Stiles scoffed. "Your life is more priceless than some crappy pottery. You should buy me a beer for saving your cute, little butt!"

"Stiles!"

"Okay, I'll settle for a Big Mac."

"No, I mean look." Scott pointed at the unconscious man lying amongst potted debris. "We can't just leave him here..."

They simply couldn't leave him to the police. They would think he was some nutcase, talking in a language they didn't understand and claiming to be an Egyptian prince. Trying to make sense of that would have him sent to a mental hospital. They couldn't leave him when he is a piece of living history brought back to life. "We have to take him with us!"

Stiles hummed contemplatively. "Here's the thing," he began. "How about we don't do that?"

"Stiles, we did this!" Scott argued. "He's literally a four thousand-year-old mummy brought to life. We have to take him."

"Are you insane? That guy tried to go Katniss Everdeen on our sweet asses, I say we leave him for the Eichen House goons and pretend this never happened!"

"No, he's our problem now."

"I'm personally a fan of ignoring the problem until it eventually goes away."

"Stiles," Scott said warningly. "Grab his feet. I'll get his arms."

Moaning childishly, Stiles lifted the man by his feet, complaining how horribly he smelled as Scott linked his arms under his armpits as they carried him out of the museum. The man was ridiculously heavy. Either the man was 200 pounds of solid muscle or they were just laughably out of shape. Probably both. Very likely both.

They managed to get him to carry him out to the loading dock where it was raining cats and dogs and where Stiles' jeep was parked before tossing him into the back unceremoniously.

"He's gonna stink up my baby!" Stiles whined as he slammed the door shut and drove off to their apartment complex. The man was still out like a light and for now, they really had no real plan ahead of them.

"This is the last time we resurrect someone from the dead, Scotty! I swear to god!" Stiles had said.

Strong winds blew through the storage warehouse behind the museum where the new and old exhibits were being kept.

A bony, mummified corpse had been laying peacefully in its sarcophagus until a strong, eerie presence forced its way through the mummy's skeletal body, bringing it to life.

The sick sound of bones snapping could be heard, followed by the strangled moan that sounded an awful lot like a dying cat. But the mummy's cries were drowned out by the chaos that had been happening on the outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, leave a kudo -- let me know what you guys think! I might even make more monster movie-style adventures like Dracula, Frankenstein and Creature of the Black Lagoon with a fun Teen Wolf twist. Sounds like fun :P


End file.
